Solutions
by rockrose
Summary: Rogan. Logan's father wants to send him to London. He doesn't want to lose Rory, so he comes up with a solution.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been meaning to write a Rogan, and I knew I wanted to have a storyline somewhat like this. I just wasn't sure how to make it not to AU. Well, last nights epi gave me the idea! This is **not** a one shot! There will be other chapters. I'm thinking less than ten chapters, and then a sequel. Let me know what you think!This is for all you Rogan lovers out there that I've been promising a Rogan to. Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

Solutions

Chapter 1

Logan Huntzberger stormed out of his father's office. Damn and double damn. Why couldn't Mitchum just leave well enough alone? Logan was sick and tired of his father always running his life and making demands of him. Now, in just a few short months, Mitchum would be tearing Logan away from the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That is, unless he could somehow figure out a solution.

He stayed in New York for a few hours, walking aimlessly, lost in his sea of thoughts. Occasionally he would see something in a window that he had to have for Rory. If he was unable to figure something out, at least he wanted to shower her with both gifts and his love until he had to go to London.

A few hours later, he was standing in front of Tiffany's when an idea popped into his brain. A slow smiled formed in his head as he walked inside, heading strait to the section that would hold the answer to all his problems. If only he could get Rory to agree to it.

He quickly made a purchase and called Frank. It was time to go home. Home to Rory. Home, where he could talk to Rory and ensure that they would stay together.

-GG-

Rory Gilmore sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She was absorbed in a text book, highlighting and making notes as she went along.

She looked up and glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was so late. Logan had a meeting of some sort today, so when he did get home he wouldn't want to go out. She dialed the Chinese takeout place he favored- Golden Dragon- and placed a large order. As soon as she hung up, she heard him come in.

"Honey, I'm home." He said, winking as he walked over to her, handing her the large bouqet of sunflowers he bought on the way home.

"Hey you." She leaned up to kiss him. "I ordered Chinese. It should be here in about thirty five minutes."

"Good." He kissed her again. "We need to talk, Rory."

She stepped back when she heard him use her name. He only did that when he was extremely serious about something. "What's wrong?"

"Can we sit down? I need to talk to you, and this is serious, so we should sit."

She bit her lip. She thought she knew what was coming. He was still going to have to go to London. He had told her several times that he would talk to his father and get out of it, but she didn't think he would be able to. She began to brace herself for the hurt she knew she would feel within a matter of minutes.

Logan watched as she sat down. He walked over to a few of the candles she had placed around the apartment, and lit them. He lit the fireplace and put some soft music on, careful to make sure it wasn't too loud to distract them.

She looked at him oddly. Why was he trying to make their breakup so romantic?

He smiled and walked over to her, turning her slightly so he could massage her shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, as she sighed softly, relaxing. "Rory, I love you so much. I never thought I would ever find love, and now that I've found it- found you- I'm faced with some very tough choices."

She sat up strait and turned around, looking at him. "What's going on Logan?"

He took her hands in his own.

"My father's still making me go to London."

She shut her eyes, holding back tears.

"Rory, look at me."

She did.

"I have to go."

She nodded as the tears started to fall.

"I want you to go with me."

She stared at him for a minute. "Logan, you can't be serious."

"Hear me out." He put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He continued, looking her strait in her eyes, "There is only one way for that to happen." He paused, taking a deep breath. Fear was now coursing through him. He was so scared of what her answer would be.

"I want to continue to live with you, like we have been. I want to continue to go to bed with you every night, and wake up to you every morning. I want to cook with you, go to the gym with you- just be with you."

"But your father-"

He shook his head. "Just hear me out. My father doesn't matter at this moment. He doesn't exist. Nothing does- just you and me. Just us. Marry me."

She stared at him. _He didn't? No… he couldn't- wouldn't. _As she continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly open, she saw the fear and desperation covering the normally confident man. She was just about to say something, when she saw him pull out a very large ring. _He did._

"Please Rory, please marry me." He pleaded, rubbing her hands with his own.

"How? You father-"

"No. It's just me and you. We can go away on spring break. No one would know until we got back."

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to forget everything except Logan, but she couldn't- she just couldn't. At that moment, as much as she knew she shouldn't say yes, for all the practical reasons, she couldn't think of one reason why. Her mind raced. _Come on, come on, come on, I know there's a reason not to. London, school, marrying Logan, long distance, mom…_ "Logan, how? I have Yale. You have London."

He sighed, knowing that within moments his life would be forever changed. After he layed it all out there, either she would say yes or no. He hoped she would say yes.

"Rory, I know I'm asking you to give up a lot. Your mom and Yale. You can finish school in London. I'll be busy with work, so to keep you busy, you can enroll in school there."

She looked down. This wasn't part of the plan. Then again, neither was falling in love with Logan Huntzberger.

At that moment, she knew what her answer would be. She knew her mom would be mad. His family would be irate. Her grandparents would have aneurisms. Her dad liked Logan, so that would be ok. As much as other people would be against it, she knew if she just let him leave her behind she would never stop regretting it.

"Yes."

_Yes? She said yes?_ "You said, you said yes?"

She smiled. She nodded.

He threw his arms around her, kissing her. Soon they were standing and he was spinning her around. "We're getting married."

She nodded. "We're getting married!"

He kissed her again. "Clear your schedule for Spring break. We can get married then. Are you ok with that. Vegas ok?"

She laughed. "Perfect."

And for now, everything would be perfect. They would deal with telling their families after spring break. They would deal with school after they were married. They would deal with it all later. Tonight, they would celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow. Thank you all sooo much for all the reviews! I am totally overwhelmed.When I saw how many reviews I have I wrote another chapter quickly... I didn't wantto make you guys have to wait!I hope this lives up to your expectations!

Disc: I don't own anything to do with GG, The Little White Wedding Chapel, or MGM Grand.

Chapter 2

"Everyone, have a great Spring Break! I hope to see you all back here next week, hopefully not too hung over. See you next week!" Rory told everyone, as the last day at the YDN until after spring break was completed.

She smiled inwardly. This was it. Tonight, she would be in Vegas with Logan. Tonight, she would be married. _Married!_

She wanted to tell her mother so badly, but she knew that Lorelai would just try to stop her if she knew what she planned. She could only hope that she understood. They had just started to get their relationship back to what it was before the whole yacht fiasco; she could only hope this didn't completely destroy it. Although, her mom had seen Mitchum in action at the Vineyard. Maybe she would understand. Time would only tell.

-GG-

Two hours later Rory and Logan were on his jet, on their way to Vegas.

He couldn't believe his luck. He got Rory to say yes. He was so grateful that he would never have to live his life without her right there with him. He just wanted to make her happy.

"Ace?" He asked, as she looked up from where she was curled in his arms.

"Mmm?" She asked sleepily, yawning.

"Are you sure? I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, but I need to be sure that you do, too." _Say yes. Say you're sure. I don't think I can take it if you're not…_

"I'm sure." She smiled brightly, leaning up to kiss him. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Me too." He told her, kissing her back.

They leaned back to enjoy the rest of the flight in relaxation.

-GG-

This was it. It was what they had been planning for the last few weeks. They stood together in front of the minister who was to marry them at the Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas.

Rory was wearing a gown that Logan had bought her just days before. It was a white strapless gown that fit her beautifully. She hadn't had a chance to think about what she would wear, and was shocked and touched when she saw what he got her.

He had told her even though it wasn't the wedding either of them had ever imagined, every girl deserved to get married in a pretty dress.

She barely heard a word the minister said. She was to busy looking into Logan's eyes. If she had any lingering doubts, they had all vanished the moment they joined hands to be married. She knew this was what she wanted- more than anything. She smiled at him, looking into his eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger, vowing to be her husband.

She did the same with him, sniffling slightly.

He smiled back at her, knowing that with her, he could do anything. He knew that no matter what ever happened in their life together, he would always take care of her. He would love her, and never let anything hurt her. Not anything; not anyone.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and brushed his lips against hers, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss.

"I love you… wife."

"I love you… husband." She smiled back at him. They did it. They really did it.

-GG-

The limo arrived at MGM Grand, and Rory looked at Logan confused.

"I thought you usually stayed at the Bellagio?" She asked him.

He smiled and kissed her. "Well, my lovely wife, I used to. But now that I'm married, and it is our honeymoon, I thought it only fitting we stay somewhere together that neither of us have stayed before."

"That's really sweet. I love you." She said, kissing him. "Husband." She giggled. "I love the sound of that."

"And I," He told her, kissing her back, "Love calling you my wife. Now let's get to our room."

"Let's." She agreed, getting out of the limo with him.

-GG-

"Oh my God. Oh my God. LUKE! LUKE! LUKE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lorelai screamed, pointing at her lap top. "LUKE!"

Luke came running down the stairs, panicking. "Lorelai, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What-?"

She looked at her fiancé, her mouth open, shaking her head. "Voicemail. Rory. Email. Web site. Type. Huntzberger. Video." She pointed at the lap top with a shaking hand. "She- she…" Lorelai stopped talking, taking deep breaths. "Oh God, this is what a heart attack feels like. Oh God. Is this how my parents feel every time I do something? Oh God."

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked firmly, shaking her shoulders slightly.

She punched a few numbers into her cell phone, and then held it out with her shaking hand for him to listen to her voicemail.

'_Hey mom! Umm… I wanted to tell you this in person but you should know before the papers find out… umm… check your email, and follow the directions on there. I'm so sorry that you weren't included, please forgive me. I just, I had to do this. Please understand. I love you, and remember, check your email.'_

The phone clicked, and Luke pressed the end key. "Ok, not seeing the big problem. I mean, yeah, a little weird, but-"

"Look at the computer Luke." Lorelai told him, pointing once again to the lap top.

He squinted at the small screen, eyes widening when he saw the video playing. On the screen was a video of Rory in a wedding dress and Logan in a tux. They were obviously in the process of getting married.

-GG-

"Colin, did you get a strange voicemail from Logan?" Finn asked, frowning, as he took a drink.

"I haven't checked my voicemail yet, why?"

"Well, it seems Logan wants me to check my email. It's rather urgent. Perhaps I should." He shook his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should."

Colin pulled out his cell phone, and sure enough, there was a voice mail.

'_Hey Colin. Listen, you need to check your email tonight. Do not wait until tomorrow. You'll see why. Later.'_

Colin stood up. "Let's go check our email."

Finn pouted. "But, the pub, it has the alcohol!"

"So does our place." Colin told him, shaking his head.

Once they were at their apartment, Colin pulled out his lap top, quickly going to his email account.

"Holy shit."

"What mate?" Finn asked, peering over his shoulder. His eyes got wide as he saw Rory and Logan make vows to each other. "Bloody hell."

-GG-

"Lore, I'm a bit busy… my email?... why?...ok, ok, hold on…" Chris quickly opened his email and clicked on the link provided. He dropped the phone.

-GG-

The newlyweds had just settled into their sky loft, relaxing in a nice bath.

"So do you think they got the emails?" Rory asked, turning kiss her husband of three hours.

"I don't know. I don't care." He replied, smiling as he kissed her neck, making her forget anyone else existed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews!**Sorry about the delay in updating. I wrote this chapter last week, but I wanted to rewrite it. I ended up just changing a couple things. Anyideas you guys have for this fic feel free to share with me.I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Five glorious and blissful days later Logan and Rory held hands, lacing their fingers together tightly, as their plane touched down in Hartford.

"You do realize we will probably have several people waiting for us here, right?" He asked her, kissing her shoulder.

She nodded nervously, biting her lip. They had stayed in their room most of the time, only going to the hotel restaurants or spa. They knew the media was dying for a look at the couple, and they really didn't want to deal with that on their honeymoon. The hotel security had been extremely helpful in keeping their stay confidential.

"Ace, are you ok? You're not having regrets, or-"

She stopped him from talking with a quick kiss. "None. I married you, and I am glad. I would do it again in a heartbeat." She reassured him, kissing him again. "What about you though? You know you're family is going to be irate."

He shook his head. "This was the only way to keep you. I would do it again, no matter what."

She smiled. "Good"

The plane stopped, and they shared worried glances. "Ready?"

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

They stood up, grabbing their few bags quickly. They each put on a pair of sunglasses to protect their eyes from the dozens of flashing cameras they knew would be meeting them.

Logan would have arranged for them to arrive at a private airstrip, but he knew his father would meet him there if he did. He knew that he would be having the largest fight he ever had with Mitchum soon, but he didn't want Rory to have to witness it. Mitchum had already said and done enough to hurt her. He would stop at nothing to protect his wife from his father.

They walked off the plane together, not stopping for any of the cameras or reporters. They hurried through the airport, making their way to where Frank was to be meeting them.

Quickly, they got in the limo. As Frank drove off, the both sighed in relief. So far, so good.

"Well, we made it this far. Let's go home. Maybe we can deal with all this tomorrow." Logan told her, sitting back in the seat with his wife in his arms.

They got in their building and up to their apartment with no press related incidents. They walked out of the elevator and over to their door. He unlocked it, and stopped her as she tried to walk inside.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked her, a smirk evident on his face.

"What?"

"We're at our home. We haven't been here since we got married." With that, he swooped her up into his arms, and carried her over the threshold. Once inside, instead of letting her down, he kicked the door shut and kissed her thoroughly, carrying her into their bedroom.

It was good to be home.

-GG-

Early the next morning Logan woke to the phone ringing. He wrapped his arms tighter around Rory, hoping the ringing would just go away. Finally, the answering machine kicked in.

Rory's recorded message began to play.

'_Hi, you've reached Logan and Rory. Sorry we can't come to the phone right now. Leave us a message and we'll get back to you. Bye.'_

'_Rory, this is your grandmother. If you're there pick up the phone. I hate talking to answering machines. They are so impersonal. You know, a call would be nice to let me know you're getting married. An invitation would have been good. I can't believe you had the audacity to go to Vegas! Vegas! If you wanted to be married you should have done it properly…'_

As Emily's voice continued to play over the machine Logan threw a pillow over his head, muffling the sounds. _'It's started. Time to face the music.'_ He thought, groaning.

-GG-

By ten they were showered, dressed, and fed. They had listened to all forty-seven of their messages, making note of who needed to return which ones. They had formulated a game plan.

First, they were going to Stars Hollow. Rory had insisted that facing Lorelai would have been simpler if she was alone, but Logan insisted upon going with her.

After that, they were meeting Finn and Colin at the pub. They had decided to leave her grandparents and his parents for the next day.

They were quiet on the ride to Stars Hollow. They knew that quiet wasn't something they would be in large supply of over the next few hours.

Logan began to get nervous as he turned at the rooster. Lorelai had just started to actually like him. Rory and her mother's relationship was finally strong again. He could only hope at this point that he didn't screw everything up between them. Maybe Lorelai would understand…

He pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning off the ignition. He looked over at his wife.

"It's going to be ok." He reassured her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She nodded. "I know. I have you. Everything is ok as long as I have you." Rory leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Ready?" He asked her, pulling back.

She grinned. "For anything."

"That's my wife." He laughed slightly, getting out of the car and helping her out. "It'll be ok." He reassured again, squeezing her hand softly.

She merely nodded. She may be acting strong for his benefit, but the truth was she was terrified. She didn't want her mom to be mad. She wanted her support.

They were almost to the porch when Lorelai walked outside. She folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath. It had hurt her that Rory didn't even invite her to her own wedding.

"Mom," Rory began, standing in front of Lorelai. Logan was standing beside her, his hand on the small of her back, "Please understand."

"Understand what Rory? Understand that you go and get married without telling me first, much less inviting me?"

"It was the only way. Please, I know you're hurt, but I had to do this."

"Why?" Lorelai asked her, shaking her head. Why on earth would a twenty –one year old woman have to get married? Her eyes widened, "Are you pregn-"

"No!" Rory shook her head adamantly. She looked around at the small crowd that had gathered. Miss Patty and Babbette were standing in Babbettes yard, looking over at them. Kirk was posing as a tree, and Gypsy was pointing at Logan with a wrench, shaking it rather threateningly.

"Can we go inside?" She asked her mother, glancing around the ever growing crowd.

Lorelai was about to say no, that they could just get everything out in the open right there right then, but when she noticed Taylor standing collecting fee's for the "show" she nodded.

She led them into the kitchen, pouring three cups of coffee before sitting down.

"Start explaining." She instructed the second she sat.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand on the table and placed his on top of it, squeezing gently.

"Lorelai, my father is sending me to London for a year, immediately following graduation, as you know." Logan began.

Lorelai glared at him. "Rory, please explain why Logan going away meant you had to get married."

"Mom, I love Logan. I can't imagine my life without him. I love living with him. We had to get married to stay together."

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "No. There are other ways."

"Mom, I love you. But I love Logan, too. He's my husband now. I am going to London with him, and I'll finish school there. I'm sorry for not telling you we were getting married, but I knew you would try to talk me out of it. I had to do this. Nothing is going to change that Logan and I are married. Please support us." Rory pleaded, looking at her mother.

"What about Yale? You can't drop out again!" Lorelai protested, shaking her head.

"I'm not dropping out. I'm transferring."

"Rory, you've worked your ass off your entire life to get where you are now. Don't throw it away for some guy."

Rory looked at her mom with sad eyes, shaking her head. "He's not some guy, he's my husband. And I'm not throwing anything away."

"You had a future!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. She wanted her mother to listen. But she knew if she did that then all pretenses of civilized conversation would fly right out the window. "I still do." She said, in a very calm voice.

Lorelai sat back in her chair. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"Mom, please… I'm moving in a few months. Just support this, please. Support us. You **SAW** Mitchum Valentine's weekend. You know we had no other choice if we wanted to stay together."

She sat there, listening to her daughter. As much as she hated to admit it, Rory was right. She had seen Mitchum. She knew what he was like. She knew Logan hated his father with a passion. She knew Mitchum would stop at nothing to tear Rory and Logan apart. Logan wasn't a bad guy, he was just a rich guy. A rich guy who loved her daughter very much.

"I understand. I do. I still don't like it, but I'll try to accept it. I just wish you would have told me."

"Thank you mom." Rory told her, her eyes tearing up. She stood up and joined her mother in a hug.

Lorelai looked down at Rory's finger. Her very heavily adorned finger. "Oooh! Pretty!"

They all laughed a little and Lorelai released Rory.

She shocked Logan by walking over and giving him a hug. "I guess congratulations are in order."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you. thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!Sorry it's so short. I haven't had much time to write lately, so I just wrote this quickly. Let me know what you think!

Mooncat99- Thank you for brining up the thing with Lane! I don't know what I was thinking! I hope this helps!

* * *

Chapter 4

Logan looked over as his wife rested her head back against the neck rest.

"Well, all things considered, that went a lot better than I expected." He commented lightly as they drove back to Yale.

"I know, I was really surprised. And Luke didn't even threaten to kill you!"

"I'm grateful for that, Ace." He replied, laughing lightly.

"So we're meeting Colin and Finn at the pub?"

"Yeah, is that ok? Are you too tired?"

"No, it's fine. I know we're going to have a lot of explaining, though."

"Hey, it's ok. One down, three to go."

"Plus Lane, when she calls." She added.

"Where is she now?" Logan asked, glancing over at her again.

Rory had to think. Lane's tour took her so many different places, she couldn't keep track. Things had recently changed very quickly for Lane. Lane and Zack broke up and she moved out. She moved back in with her mother, and then Dave came back. He had put together a band while he was away, and they were getting ready to tour. The drummer had unexpectedly quit, leaving them in a huge lurch. When that happened, Dave came to Stars Hollow and brought Lane into the band. Her new band, Optimum Blue, was the opening act for All Broken, a very popular group.

"I'm not too sure. Last time I talked to her they were in San Antonio. Who knows now though. I wish she checked her email more often, then I would have sent her an email letting her know. I know it's all over the news, so it's just a matter of when she hears and freaks out and calls me." She replied, laughing slightly.

At that moment they pulled up to the pub, looked at each other, and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Rory said, smiling weakly. Who knew what they had planned.

-GG-

"Oh. My. God." Logan muttered, looking around the pub in shock.

"Wow." Rory replied, trying hard not to laugh.

Finn and Colin walked up to them, drinks in hand, smiling.

"And here are the newlyweds!" Finn called out, grinning. "Do you like your party?"

The couple looked around the pub. Everyone there was a friend of theirs. There were LDB members, people they knew before they met each other, and even… Paris?

The pub had been decorated in cheesy Vegas motif, with a touch of Colin and Finn thrown in. There were life size replications of Rory and Logan all around the room, in different poses. There was one where Rory had a leash around Logan, and one with him with a ball and chain.

"Are those plastic?" She asked, unable to keep the question back.

"Wax!" Finn replied proudly.

"That's kinda…"

"Creepy." Logan supplied, finishing her sentence for her.

"Oh God, they're already acting like an old married couple, with finishing each others sentences and all! It's not contagious, is it?" Colin asked, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Come mate, let's sit down, and we will inform you of the happenings since you've been gone."

They all sat at a table with their drinks, and Finn started to speak.

"Some students are already back on campus, since school starts up soon. Things have been… interesting… since word got out."

Colin shook his head. "You know the line? The line that's been on hiatus since you and Rory got together? They're all wearing black and mourning!"

Logan looked astonished. Rory's jaw dropped.

"Rory, can I talk to you?" Paris asked, interrupting.

Rory looked up at Paris, surprised that she would want to talk to her. "Of course."

The two girls walked away from the table where the three stooges were sitting, and found an empty table away from the crowd.

Rory fidgeted uncomfortably. She was glad that Paris was there, she just wasn't sure why she was. She regretted the fact that they were no longer friends, but Rory knew she didn't do anything wrong. Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Paris, biting her lip. "Not that I mind, I mean, I'm glad, but I didn't think you would be, and-"

"Gilmore, you're rambling."

"Sorry. But seriously, what made you decide to come?"

Paris looked down. She knew she screwed up as editor. It was painfully obvious. She was just so mad at herself, that she took it out on Rory.

"Dumb and Dumber came by and we had a little chat." She told her, clasping her hands on the table.

"Dumb and Dumber?" Rory questioned, looking confused.

"Yeah, your husband- does that word sound strange to you? Anyway, his sidekicks." Paris told her, pointing over to the table that Logan, Colin, and Finn were sitting at.

"They came to see you?"

"Yes, they did. And after a talk with them, I wanted to call Terrance. But I'm broke, so I can't afford Terrance. So I decided to try to fix our friendship. After all, we have been friends since Chilton, and I don't have very many other friends." Paris said, looking down at her hands.

Rory bit her lip. She knew this had to be hard on Paris. The girl didn't like to have heart to hearts, and hated admitting when she was wrong.

"Would you like to join the three stooges and I for a drink?" Rory asked her, smiling.

"Yes, I would." Paris smiled back.

-GG-

When the two girls sat down at the table, Logan raised an eyebrow shooting her a questioning glance.

'Later.' She mouthed, smiling.

"Paris, glad to see you could make it." Colin spoke up, breaking the silence that had started when the girls walked up.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" Finn yelled, standing on the table.

"Finn, get down!" Rory hissed, motioning with her hands for him to get off the table.

"I would like to make a speech. As I am the best man that never was, it is my duty at this reception to make a speech. Now, I for one would just like to say how happy I am for Rory and Logan. Before Rory, Logan here was a slut, and Rory tamed him. I wish them all the happiness in the world. And Logan, I am glad you got married- it leaves more women for me! So let's raise our glasses to Rory and Logan!"

"To Rory and Logan!" Everyone said, lifting up their glasses and taking hearty drinks before resuming their previous activities.

"Congratulations guys." Colin told them, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! I'm overwhelmed!Sorry about the lack of updates lately. This is a filler chapter, nothing much happens. I just needed to write another chapter of this for you guys, so you weren't waiting forever for it. I promise the next chapter is going to be much more... action packed. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The newlyweds enjoyed the rest of their night at the pub with their friends. They sat and laughed at Finn's drunken movie reenactments.

Logan sat with his arm around Rory's shoulders. "So what do you think?" He asked her, gesturing to the room.

She raised an eyebrow. "About what? Because I have so many thoughts about so many things, all of which are in this room at the moment."

He had to laugh at that. They had an eclectic group of friends, and when all brought together, they provided for serious entertainment.

"About everything." He answered, watching in amusement as Stephanie flirted with a bartender.

"Well, I find Finn's reenactments hilarious." She commented.

"As always." He added, smirking.

"Of course." She agreed, then making a face. "BOO!" She yelled, pointing to Finn.

"No- he's not." Logan stated, shaking his head.

"Oh, but he is." Rory told him, putting her hands over her ears.

They looked at each other and Logan started laughing, picking up a handful of beer nuts and throwing them at a singing Finn. Finn's singing voice was actually very good. It was his selection of 'My Heart Will Go On' that made the couple cringe.

When Rosemary went up to him and clapped a hand over his mouth, dragging him away, the small crowd gathered around Finn began to cheer.

Laughing, Logan looked back to Rory. "Well, now that Finn's performance isn't on the forefront of your mind, what do you think about everything else?"

She began to laugh, watching the rest of their friends interact. "Oh, my, God." She managed, between laughs.

Logan turned to look in the direction she was pointing, and found Colin and Paris in deep debate. The two had apparently made makeshift charts and diagrams about whatever subject they were currently disputing.

He shook his head. "Wow. That's… wow." Logan told her, his eyes widening when Paris threw one of the charts at Colin after he said something that apparently did not settle well with her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her, watching as she continued to laugh.

She nodded.

"Should we thank everyone for coming or something?" Logan asked, looking at their friends who were all in various stages of inebriation.

"Would they remember it tomorrow if we did?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan laughed. "Good point. Let's go home."

-GG-

"Are you sure this is how you want to handle it?" Logan asked Rory for the third time as she finished getting ready.

Rory rolled her eyes and turned around to look at her new husband, pulling her shirt over her head. "Yes. You're going to catch hell from your family for this. They need to see that we're a unit. One united couple, together for the rest of our lives. I thought you agreed last night?"

Logan paused. Last night while they were lying in bed together, just enjoying holding each other, Rory had brought up the days events. This was the day they were to go and see the Gilmore's and the Huntzberger's. Neither Rory nor Logan were looking forward to the tasks.

She had somehow managed to convince him to let her go see his family with him. They both knew that the Huntzberger's would be the ones to handle the situation the worse. Their lack of presence since the news broke to the media spoke volumes. Logan did not want Rory to have to be there with him. He knew a lot of mean, spiteful things would be said about Rory. For the first time in his life, Logan was going to truly stand up to his father.

In the past, when he stood up to his father, it was always temporary. He always backed down, and in the end, his father won. But not this time. This time, he was a married man. This time, he knew better than he had ever known before that no matter what his future held, it didn't matter. He had Rory. That was all that mattered.

"Ace, I don't want you to have to witness-"

"Witness the evil venom spewed from the hellions mouths." She finished for him, rolling her eyes. "You've said the same exact thing several times. Really, for a writer you should pick new lines."

He groaned. "Ace… come on. You know they're going to be cutting and hurtful. I'm trying to spare and protect you here." He reasoned with her, his voice now half pleading.

Rory stood in front of her husband, now fully dressed. "Logan, your family is going to throw you a lot of shit about our marriage. I know it, you know it, hell, the whole DAR probably knows it. There should be a press conference about it any minute now. Everyone knows. I'm surprised it's not a headline by now! You said you're going with me to my grandparent's house, even though they aren't going to be pleased. If that's the case, then I'm going with you. End of story!"

When she finished her half rant she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him, half daring him to contradict her.

He threw his arms up, knowing he lost. She had her determined face on. When Rory had her determined face on nothing could stop her from getting her way.

"Fine! But when it starts to get ugly we're out of there." He warned her, grabbing his jacket.

She looked at him in disbelief. "So we're not getting out of the car?"

"Good plan." He smirked, handing Rory her jacket.

-GG-

The car ride to the elder Gilmore's was tense. They had called in advance and made arrangements to have lunch together. Emily had wanted to give Rory a lecture on how one was to be properly married, but Rory cut her off, saying they would discuss everything over lunch.

They did not call Logan's family. They intended to show up after lunch, hoping that Elias wasn't there. They saw no reason to give them prior warning and time to get worked up.

Rory glanced over and noticed Logan was driving slower than his usual ten miles over the speed limit. In fact, the closer they got to Hartford, the slower they went. She was silent about it until she saw an elderly lady in a station wagon pass them.

"Logan!" She exclaimed, slapping his arm lightly.

"What?" He looked at her, a look of confusion on his face.

"A seventy year old just passed you! Go faster! This won't help matter if we're late because you're not even doing the speed limit!"

"Relax Ace, we're there." He muttered, pulling into the Gilmore's driveway.

They looked at each other and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. He helped her out of the car and they walked up to the door, neither wanting to ring it.

"It's your family, Ace, you do it." Logan told her.

She glared at him. "Fine, if I ring it here, then you ring your families bell."

His eyes got slightly wider and before she could do anything he rang the door bell.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! Here ya go, my longest chapter yet. The whole maid bit was my attempt at lightening things up slightly. I was having a conversation with my husband about Adam's Family, and Lurch... and I was writing at the same time. Sorry if it came out lame. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Logan would later swear that he heard the door croak and groan like in a horror movie. The maid opened the door, and Logan stared in shock. For what he assumed was a woman, the maid showed a remarkably scary resemblance to Lurch, from the Adam's Family.

Logan allowed his gaze to travel from the maid to Rory, who also had a slightly more frightened look on her face.

"May I help you?" The maid asked, in a surprisingly deep voice.

Rory nodded. Logan cleared his throat. "We're, uh, Logan and Rory Huntzberger. We're here for lunch."

The maid opened the door wider, motioning for the young couple to follow her.

As they followed her into the house, Logan leaned over and whispered to Rory, "I feel like there should be creepy piano music playing in the background."

Rory nodded, whispering back, "This is probably the part in the movie where I'd be yelling at the screen, 'No! Don't go in there you idiot! It's a trap!'"

Their whispering was cut off when they arrived to the sitting room, and the maid said, "Logan and Rory Huntzberger," in the same tone she had when she had opened the door.

"That will be all." Emily said, standing up as she turned to Rory and Logan, dismissing the maid.

"I'll get your grandfather." Emily informed them, leaving them alone in the room.

"Ok Ace, so far, I have to tell you, this is an even stranger visit to your grandparent's than usual."

"I noticed." Rory agreed, about to say something else. She saw Richard and Emily walking back into the room, and shut her mouth.

"Logan, Rory," Richard said, greeting them, "Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"A scotch would be great." Logan told him, not caring that it was lunch time. He was already stressed and they had just arrived. They still had to talk, and eat. Then, he had to go to his parent's house- with Rory. Yes, the day most certainly called for a certain amount of alcohol.

"A martini, Rory?" Richard asked, turning to face his granddaughter.

"Yes, please." She replied, thinking thoughts similar to those Logan was thinking. She knew that she was going to need alcohol make it through this.

Richard got the drinks, and then started complaining about the ice. That was when Rory realized how bad lunch was about to go. The last time her grandfather ranted about ice they didn't leave for several hours. They had a family blow out that would have given Dr. Phil enough to write a series of books on.

"Grandpa, trust me, the ice is fine." She said, wishing her mother came with them. For all her faults and problems with the elder Gilmore's, Lorelai was the best at smoothing things over with them. After all, she had plenty of practice.

After that the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Rory and Logan were left unsettled with this. For all the ranting Emily had done on their answering machine, they had expecting World War 3, not the Cold War.

"So, Grandma…" Rory began, unsure of what exactly she should say.

"Yes?" Emily said in a tone that could have air conditioned hell.

"Well, is there anything you would, you know, like to say?"

"Whatever about?"

Rory began twisting her wedding rings around her finger and bit her lip. She could swear that penguins were about to march through the room.

"Um… you know, the wedding. Us. Ours. Logans and mine. Our wedding." Rory stumbled over her words, intimidated by the glares aimed at the couple by her grandparent's.

Logan squeezed her hand, and began to speak. "What Rory means is do you have any thoughts or opinions, or anything you would like to say to us about our marriage, or the way we went about it?"

"So you not only married Rory but you're now her spokesman?" Richard spat at him, taking a healthy sip of his drink as he glared at the man holding his granddaughter's hand.

Before Logan could respond, Emily spoke up. "So, we're not informed of either your engagement or your marriage, we're not invited to see our only granddaughter marry, and we find out she_ eloped_ from the press, yet we're allowed to have thoughts and opinions on it now?"

"Grandma, we didn't mean to offend you, but-"

"Offend us? You think running off and marrying this, this, this hoodlum offended us?" Richard roared, standing up and setting his drink down as he began to pace.

"Grandpa! Logan is not a hoodlum!" Rory protested, attempting to stand up despite Logan's hand tugging on her arm to keep her in place.

"No? What would you call him? Really, I would love to hear it. He ruined your life, Rory!" Emily shrieked, also standing.

When Emily stood Logan was no longer able to keep Rory sitting.

"He did no such thing! He's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Rory yelled back, flaring her arms about.

"You will not take that tone with your grandmother!" Richard snapped at her, defending his wife.

Logan stood by Rory, unsure if he should say anything. When he saw Rory's face, he knew he had to say something.

"Please understand, we were just-"

"Oh, shut up!" Emily yelled at him.

"Everything was just fine until you showed up in her life." Richard added, pointing a shaking finger at the younger man.

"Grandpa! That is not true! Logan has made me happier! He's made my life better!" Rory protested him, angry beyond reason with her grandparent's attacks on her husband.

"Better? Shall we list the ways he's made your life better? Since meeting him you have been arrested, dropped out of Yale, argued with your mother, moved in here, joined the DAR, argued with us, and moved out!" Richard listed off, his face red with anger.

"I'm back in school! And that wasn't Logan's fault!" Rory insisted.

The maid entered the room before anyone could respond. "Lunch is ready." She told them before quickly exiting the room.

"Finally! It's about time!" Emily said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat."

Logan and Rory hung back slightly, waiting until Richard and Emily left the room.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Ace, they're-"

"Don't! Don't you dare. You will not apologize. None of this was your fault. I love you, and you're wonderful to me and wonderful for me. Don't forget that." She whispered, kissing him lightly before walking into the dining room with him.

They went into the dining room and sat down at the table with Richard and Emily.

The maid brought in their salad's, saying, "Salad" as she set it in front of them. Logan and Rory once again exchanged a look. For strange maids her grandmother had, this one certainly took the prize.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, eating their salads in uncomfortable silence.

Rory couldn't help but wish for lunch to be over so they could be out of there. And to think, they still had to go to the Huntzberger's after this. It was the day from hell, and she felt it had no end.

Finally, Emily spoke up. "Well, enough with the unpleasantness. I must say, even if you went about it the wrong way, at least you're not living in sin anymore."

Rory and Logan looked at her, neither saying anything. It seemed as if the subject was being permanently dropped, or at least they hoped it was.

They should have known better.

"Emily, you're right." Richard agreed with her. "We have a lot of arrangements to make, and it's best not to dwell over such things."

"Yes, you're right, there is much to be done." Emily agreed with her husband.

Logan and Rory exchanged a look.

'_Arrangements?'_ Rory mouthed, to which Logan simply shrugged and shook his head, indicating that he had no clue what they were talking about.

Rory knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, she just knew that asking about it would only bring trouble. Still, she asked. "Grandma, what arrangements are you and grandpa talking about?"

Emily gave her granddaughter a stern look, making it clear that she thought the answer was obvious.

"Your wedding, of course."

Logan began to choke on a small tomato.

"We're already married though, we don't need-" Rory started, shaking her head.

"Of course you need a proper wedding! Rory, think dear. You went and did your rebellious little elopement, fine. I can't very well change that. But I will have you married, properly, damn it! You are a Gilmore and he is a Huntzberger, this will be done properly!" Emily told her, her voice daring her to argue.

Rory was silent for a moment, unable to believe what she had just heard. She decided to pick her battles, and not mention that she was a Huntzberger now. "While I appreciate the thought, that's really not necessary."

Richard stared at his granddaughter. "Of course it is!"

Logan was silent during most of the dispute, but knew if he didn't say something soon, then a full out argument would start soon. "Richard, Emily, that is very thoughtful. Thank you. I am sure we can all come to a nice compromise soon."

Rory gave him a look of disbelief, but he simply shook his head, and mouthed, 'Later' to her. It had already been a long day and the entrée hadn't even been served yet. They still have to face his family. He knew it was time to pick his battles.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thank you all very much for the reviews! I hopeI did this chapter justice. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

For the second time that day the young newlyweds stood in front of a door, dreading the hideous ringing of the doorbell.

"Ready?" Rory asked, taking a deep breath and turning to her husband.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is anyone ever truly ready to deal with my parents?"

"Good point." She rang the bell. "Let's just get this over with and go get a drink."

"Preferably several." Logan muttered as the door swung open to reveal a maid.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking at the couple.

Logan cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm Logan Huntzberger, and I need to speak with my parents."

The maid straitened and placed a smile on her now nervous face when he introduced himself. "Yes, please come in. I'll inform them you are here."

"Actually, if you can tell me where they are, we'll go do that." He stopped her, hoping to get the element of surprise. Lord knew that his parent's didn't need time to gather their bearings at their presence.

"Your mother is in the sitting room; your father is in his study." The maid replied before scurrying away. She had heard Shira Huntzberger's screams of horror when news broke of her son and his new wife's marriage. She wanted to be no where near the scene that was about to occur. Hurrying into the kitchen, she began to polish silver. It was best to be out of the line of sight.

Logan held Rory's hand tightly, pulling her along with him as they walked into the sitting room.

"Mother." He clipped, letting Shira know he was there.

Shira's head jerked up, and her eyes widened slightly. She placed the magazine she was reading down beside her, and stood up.

"Logan. Rory." She said, nodding towards them. "Let me go get Mitchum."

She turned around and walked away, not saying another word to the two.

"So far so good." Logan joked, smiling at his wife. Rory's face was pale, and she was biting her lip. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand for comfort.

They stood there, holding hands, waiting until Shira and Mitchum appeared.

Finally, after several long moments had passed, the two walked into the room.

"Rory, Logan, what are you doing here?" Mitchum asked, standing before the two.

"I think you know why we're here." Logan answered, not even trying to be polite at this point.

"Ah, yes, the 'wedding." Mitchum nodded, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said wedding. "So, you couldn't do things properly, so you decide to run off and get hitched with this girl, and then after a few days inform your family? Really Logan, this is your biggest screw up yet."

Logan dropped Rory's hand and stepped closer to his father. "Marrying Rory was not a screw up. It was the smartest thing I've ever done."

"You've ruined your future!"

"I've helped my future! She pushes me to be better; she makes me want to be better."

"Logan, really!" Shira spat, interrupting the two men, "How could you marry this, this… this floozy! She'll ruin you!"

Rory's jaw dropped. Logan felt his blood boiling through his veins.

"Get. This. Strait." He hissed, pointing at both of his parents, "Rory is not a floozy. She is anything but. I will not have you speaking to or about my wife like that!"

Shira rolled her eyes. "Please. Like it matters. Like she matters."

Rory watched the scene in front of her unfold in horror. She mattered. Her family mattered.

"We'll get it annulled. I'm still sending you to London." Mitchum's loud voice boomed, interrupting his wife.

"Oh shut up!" Rory yelled, watching as all three Huntzberger's turned to look at her in astonishment.

"You have no right to speak to me in that manner-" Mitchum began, only to be cut off by Rory.

"Oh, yet you have the right to speak to me in any manner you like?" Rory shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Logan and I got married. Deal with it. As for London, I rather enjoy it there. So go ahead, send my husband to London. I'm going with him. Now you can either deal with it or not. Either way, it's your choice. I really don't give a damn what you think."

"Listen here-" Mitchum began, pointing a finger at Rory.

"No dad! You listen!" Logan shouted, stepping up to his father. "I love Rory, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, whether or not you like it."

"She's not a proper Huntzberger wife!" Shira shouted, pleading with her son to see the light.

"What's so wrong with Rory? Really? You should be thrilled a journalist married me. She understands the news business. I don't want some brainless society bimbo. I want Rory! So get over it! God!"

He walked back over to Rory, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Mitchum glared at the two of them. "This will never work. It will never work."

"Yes, it will. It already has. No matter what you do, Rory and I are together. Get over it."

Mitchum shook his head and threw his hands into the air. "This will never work. But go ahead; learn your lesson the hard way."

"Believe what you will. Rory and I are going to stay together. I don't care if you believe it or not. I, unlike you, take marriage seriously. I will not fuck every secretary I have. I will not treat my wife like crap. See, unlike you, I respect my wife. And unlike mom, Rory has goals."

"Let's go." Logan said, leading Rory out of the house, not stopping to bid goodbye to his parents.

They got into the car and Logan sped away, eager to get away from the place he considered to be the ninth circle of hell.

"Well… that was…" Rory trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Rory that was my parent's being an ass. And I meant every last word I said. I love you, and I'm going to respect you and love you until the end of time. I don't care what anyone thinks. You're it for me. You're my life. I love you." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it.

"I love you too, Logan." She whispered, cuddling up to his side as much as she could while he was driving. "Where are we going?"

He answered, smiling. "Home. We're going home."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm so sorry about the long delay! Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm really, really sorry about the long wait! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but after re-writing it so many times I just finally decided to post it. Happy reading! The long AN is at my blog.

* * *

Logan squeezed Rory's hand lightly in his as he drove towards Boston. Today was the day they were going to visit Chris. It had been almost a week since they talked to Logan's parents. They spent those three days relaxing, just enjoying being married. And of course, getting back into the routine of being home. 

The past week of getting back into school had been interesting for sure. The 'line' that had now been permanently put out of commission really was wearing black and mourning, just like the stooges had told her. It got a bit creepy, but little by little the girls were getting over it.

The Huntzberger's hadn't called or caused any problems, which was a bit of a relief. Still, Rory couldn't help but wonder if that was just the calm before the storm. Lane also hadn't called yet. Obviously, she hadn't heard the news. Every time Rory's cell would ring she expected to answer it and hear a Lane melt down on the other end.

"How do you think your dad is going to take the news?" Logan asked, looking over at his wife.

Rory shrugged, turning the radio off. "He likes you, so I don't think he'll be anything less than ecstatic."

"Still, I married his little girl without his permission, or him being there, or-"

Rory burst out laughing, causing Logan to give her a quizzical look. "What?" He asked defensively. In his mind, those were all valid concerns. While he and Chris had bonded a bit since Rory moved into the apartment with him, he still remembered their first meeting with great amounts of fear.

"He and my mom had me at sixteen. I highly doubt he's going to complain because his _not pregnant_ twenty-one year old daughter married her boyfriend."

"Let's hope not." Logan said, turning off the exit that led to Chris' house. "Because your dad looks like he can pack a hell of a punch."

"You have nothing to worry about." Rory assured him, trying not to laugh. It wasn't often that she got to see Logan uncomfortable or fearful. She planned on enjoying this.

-GG-

"Hey dad!" Rory said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and hugging him.

"Hey Ror." Chris looked at Logan. "Logan, how are you."

Logan smiled, still tense and nervous. "I can't complain."

"Come on in you guys, I'll just grab GiGi and then we can go for lunch." He told them, walking inside. He went to his study to grab something and put it in his pocket before picking up his youngest daughter and brining her into the living room, where Logan and Rory were waiting.

"Rory!" GiGi called, wrapping her arms around her big sister.

"Hey GiGi!" Rory said, lifting the girl into her arms and hugging her.

The two men watched with matching smiles as the sisters hugged and quickly caught up.

"…And then I played Barbie's, and Aunt Lorelai made clothes for them! Daddy was going to take me shopping, but she said she'd make them, and she did! And then…" The little girl continued gabbing quickly about everything important- Barbie's, Baby Dolls, and Dora- while Rory shot her dad a questioning glance.

"Aunt Lorelai?" She mouthed to him and he grabbed his coat, clearing his throat.

"Hey GiGi, why don't we continue this at the restaurant? Are you hungry?" He asked his youngest daughter, hoping to distract his oldest daughter.

"Ooh! I want French fries, and chicken nuggets, and…"

"Come on, let's go." Chris laughed, leading everyone outside.

-GG-

The four sat around the table making small talk. Chris watched in amusement as Logan tried not to say anything to upset him. He was nervous. Chris met Rory's gaze and the two tried not to laugh, both noticing Logan's behavior.

Chris finally cleared his throat, gathering Logan's attention. It was time to put the younger man out of his misery.

"I've got to say I was surprised to open an email and find out my daughter got married." He told them honestly.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Chris held up a hand, "But, I know you make her happy. And my little girl deserves to be happy. You treat her right, and you respect her. You're good for her."

Chris reached into his pocket, removing something before he continued speaking. "I'm glad you two are happy together. Also, I heard about London. I wanted to give you both a wedding present, and I thought this would be appropriate."

He opened his hand, dropping a set of keys into Logan's hand.

"Dad? What are the keys for?" Rory asked, looking back and forth between her father and the set of keys.

"Part of my inheritance, other than the money, was various pieces of property. One just happens to be a large flat in London. I believe it's rather close to where you'll be working, Logan. If you don't want it, I understand, but I thought that I would-"

Chris was cut off as Rory flung her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks dad." She whispered, smiling.

"You're welcome." Chris told her as she retook his seat.

"Thank you Chris, we appreciate it." Logan told him, offering his hand.

Chris shook his hand, "Hey, no problem. I just wanted to give my daughter a present I knew she could use."

Rory smirked, speaking up, "I will. Now, what's with the whole 'aunt Lorelai' situation?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched GiGi happily eating her chicken tenders.

"Your mom is helping me out with GiGi. She's been a really great friend." Chris told her honestly.

Rory still looked skeptical, but kept her doubts to herself. She took a bite of her pasta, listening as her dad and her husband had a conversation about boarding schools. Logan was much more comfortable around Chris by now. She couldn't help but find it amusing that they had so much in common.

-GG-

A few hours later the happy couple was heading back to New Haven when Rory's phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it, not bothering to look at it first.

"Oh My God! Is this for real? Did you do it?" Came the fast, bubbly, excited voice on the other line.

"Lane?"


End file.
